


只为那骄傲

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 是我十年前（重音）的网王同人，龙马的姐姐捏造，亲情向，只是存档！！！！！！
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Original Character(s), Echizen Ryouma/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> 我边看边想当年的我都在想些什么玩意儿

“Ryohime,Ryoma。”听到那声呼唤，正在网球场上切磋的两抹墨绿停了下来。越前南次郎的身后跟着的，是另一抹墨绿。  
“以后这就是你们的哥哥，Ryoga。”南次郎的面容带着一丝不羁的笑，但眼底却闪过一丝悲伤。他愧对这个大儿子，因为自己的原因，越前龙雅失去了和弟弟妹妹一样拥有童年的机会。  
墨绿色长发的女孩有点羞涩地点了点头，而那个稍矮一点的男孩则睁着琥珀色的大眼睛盯着面前的大男孩。哥哥……吗？忽然自己的头上一空，只见被唤作Ryoga的男孩正夺过自己的帽子戴在头上。  
他叫自己：小家伙。  
谁是长不大的小家伙啊！Ryoma气结，扑上去抢帽子。看着眼前的一幅场景，Ryohime轻声笑了。当她望向父亲时，她却惊讶地看到父亲脸上的疲惫与悲伤。  
“父亲大人？怎么……”女孩不由得问出声。南次郎愣了一下，随即又换上那痞痞的笑容：“没事！只是看着你们青少年真是觉得自己老了啊。”其实南次郎一点也不老，这个年龄他完全还有复出的机会。相对细心一些的Ryohime每次问出为什么不继续打网球时，就会发现父亲眼底的悲伤。只有这个时候，那个色老头（？）才像一点父亲般沧桑的感觉。  
母亲伦子说，越前龙雅是他们的亲哥哥，但是出生时家里出了一点事，所以一直在亲戚家长大。  
其实没有那么简单吧？也许因为是女孩更细心点的缘故，越前龙姬一直就觉得家里的气氛有种违和感，但就是说不出来。比如他们老是搬家这一点，据南次郎说是让他们多多体会不同的生活。确实，从芝加哥到洛杉矶，从洛杉矶到丹佛，从丹佛到凤凰城，再到他们现在所在的西雅图，她不明白为什么年仅六七岁的自己一定要经历那么多辗转，那么多与朋友的离别。现在越前龙雅的出现让她觉得自己抓住了问题的实质。  
但她又失望了，越前龙雅自己也不知道是怎么回事。他曾在许多个亲戚手里辗转，直到三年前呆在伦子的姐姐——竹内晴那里才没有再离开。龙雅也觉得有一种说不出的感觉。  
“就像在躲着什么一样。”两个人异口同声道。  
越前龙雅还是越前龙雅，越前龙姬还是越前龙姬，龙雅继续和小弟弟抢橘子，甚至爱上了啃咬没剥皮的橘子；龙姬则继续在一旁旁观两个人的斗争，总是揉揉弟弟的头发，然后说Ryoga别欺负Ryoma。但两个人都开始注意那些反常的细节。  
那天是平安夜，他们的弟弟——越前龙马的五岁生日。那年龙雅快九岁，龙姬也七岁半了。姨妈竹内晴，带着大女儿和小儿子来了。  
竹内晴，或者说叫加琳晴更合适，和加琳财团的新社长是夫妻，曾经也是女子网坛上的传奇——“永远不输的剑士晴”。但和“武士南次郎”几乎同时退出网坛，原因不明。媒体不知道猜测了多少，但风华正茂的剑士和武士却悄然隐去。晴给龙马送上了一把新球拍，龙马喜欢得不得了。  
“Nanjiro。”晴望向南次郎，“不知道Ryoma以后还能不能这样自信地笑呢。”  
“那当然，那是我的儿子，Hare，你还MADAMADADANE。”  
龙姬不明白这句话的意思？为什么说“还能不能这样自信的笑”？  
那天夜里，南次郎、伦子、晴谈了很久。不知道他们渴了没有啊？龙姬努力地够到了茶具柜，泡了茶，摇摇晃晃地端上楼。  
“一爱子（日语中“一爱”与“姬”发音相似，一爱子是指龙姬的昵称），我来帮你吧。”龙雅接过其中两杯茶，兄妹俩走到了门口。  
“……总之你跟他们说一声吧，这是唯一的办法，Nanjiro.”里面传来晴的声音。  
“Ryoga好不容易回来了，又要让他走吗？而且Ryohime也要？他们还是孩子啊！”这是伦子的声音。顿时两个人呆立在门口。  
“那也没有办法。你们已经暴露了，罗科萨努找到了我们。光是带走两个孩子我还是能跑的。但他的主要目标是你，Nanjiro。”  
“罗科萨努？这是……”龙姬倒抽一口冷气，龙雅赶紧捂住她的嘴，两个人继续听下去。  
“为了让你的孩子还有站在网坛巅峰的机会，只有这样才行。放心吧，你的大儿子和大女儿我会好好教导他们的。”  
“真是对不起他们，”伦子的声音颤抖着，带着哭腔，“他们还那么小，就要跟我们一起逃避黑帮的追杀……”  
一阵沉默。  
南次郎叹了口气：“两个孩子都跟着你，一旦你也暴露了你不就逃不掉了吗？让龙雅跟着我父亲走吧。”  
“去英国吗。这也不能说不是办法，也只能这样了。”晴也深叹，“Nanjiro，我们到底做错了什么？不愿意打假球，就一定要被追杀吗？Ne,职网的世界，原来是那样黑暗的吗？”  
天台上，两个孩子互相对望。然后龙雅开口了：“……这事绝对不能让Ryoma知道。”  
“废话。”龙姬白了他一眼。  
“呐，一爱子，”龙雅眼神复杂地望向星空，但为数不多的星星让他心情低落，“大人的世界是那个样子的吗？”  
“……”  
“我决定了。”两个人同时道、  
“你先说。”龙姬尊重哥哥。  
“我要变强，强到能把黑暗隔绝在外面为止。只有小家伙，绝对要让他真正地打自己热爱的网球！”  
“我其实也一样。”  
两人拉钩约定：一定要保护弟弟的骄傲。  
那年龙姬七岁半，龙雅九岁。


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从贴吧直接复制过来的，为了防止某些词被屏蔽，有用防和谐器

第一话  
夜间的洛嬲杉嬲矶灯火辉煌，在人来人往中又隐藏着多少寂寞。洛嬲杉嬲矶从来就不是一个漂亮的地方，其市中心甚至以空气污染严重而出名，但洛嬲杉嬲矶周边的地区都是难得的度假胜地，如Laguna Niguel、Orange County、Laguna Beach等，更有水上乐园、迪士尼世界、环球影城，所以聚嬲集在此的人还是不少的。  
但洛嬲杉嬲矶周边可不只是度假胜地那么简单。  
在灯火照不到的一条小巷里，那是连洛嬲杉嬲矶警方都不敢轻易进入的地方。一个少嬲女正背着一个袋子走在里面，光线太暗看不清她的脸，但能看见眼镜镜片微弱的反光。忽然脚步声多了，少嬲女有些胆怯地停下了脚步。  
几束刺眼的白光从四周发出，照在她身上。那是个穿着运动装、戴着网球帽的少嬲女，墨绿色的长发盘在头上，两只手都紧紧嬲抓着身后袋子里的东西，隐约可看出是根棒球棍，两只小臂上都缠着雪白的绷带。  
“噢，小野猫，别害怕啊。”戏谑的声音传来，一个金发男子走向少嬲女，“还随身戴着棒球棍这种东西吗，好危险啊。”  
“一直想跟强壮一点的来一次。”又一个戏谑的声音传来，一个高大的黑人也走近少嬲女，“以前那些都太没劲了，一下就受嬲不嬲了嬲了啊，最后只能抛在街上，被条子们找到。”他上下打量着少嬲女，吹了声口哨。少嬲女咬了咬下唇，抽嬲出了棒球棍，摆出了剑道的姿嬲势。  
这一下让混混们更加兴嬲奋了：不反抗的人就不好玩了不是吗？不良分嬲子们冲向了少嬲女，少嬲女反抗无效被压倒在地，然后【哔——】【哔——】【哔——】  
本该是这样的。  
在那金发男子触嬲碰到少嬲女的一瞬间，少嬲女嘴角挑嬲起一个弧度，阴冷的声音宛如地狱里爬出来的鬼魂：“我玩腻了。”  
球棍被狠狠地一抡，离她最近的几个混混都受了不同程度上的伤倒了下去。少嬲女没去拾起球棍，而是右手从腰间掏出一把黑色的东西。  
加了消音器的手嬲枪发出闷闷的声音。  
看到对方有枪，混混们不由得一愣。少嬲女高举着爱枪，高傲的声音响彻街道：“灼樱所属，行动！”话音未落，从小巷的各个窗口都伸出了枪口，也有不少人从低层的窗口跳下。  
“你的演技都可以去好莱坞了，一爱子。”身着黑色和服的少年无奈地推推眼镜，从腰间拔嬲出刀，身旁扎灰色麻花辫的小女孩点点头，一副“同感”的样子。  
“Eirou你别给我偷懒，为什么我身为BOSS还要打前锋啊！”少嬲女头上冒出N个十字路口。  
“Hai,hai，Ryohime sama。”少年闪过敌人打向腹部的子弹，挥刀迎了上去。越前龙姬摘下眼镜插在领口，一股凌厉的杀气从身上发出。  
战斗没持续多久，因为实力差距过于悬殊。金发男子不敢置信地看着眼前的少嬲女，艰难地发问：“你们……难道是……不、不可能……”一旁的少年卷起和服的袖子，鲜红的樱花刺青赫然显现，拉开一点点衣领，左侧锁骨上清晰地是一个焦黑的烙印：六芒星上一个骷髅头。  
灰发女孩也是同样的。越前龙姬走上前，琥珀色的眼中只有杀嬲戮前的快嬲感，黑嬲洞嬲洞的枪口顶在男子头上：“要么臣服，要么……”  
“我投降！”男子的声音剧烈的颤嬲抖着。他怎么那么倒霉，偏偏就碰到了这群怪物。  
灰发女孩抱着双臂扭过头：“切，无聊。”龙姬收回枪，转身望着这条街道。这下洛嬲杉嬲矶的占领算是完成了。接下来该去见见小家伙了啊。  
“你们……真的是……”倒在地上的敌人们仍然在挣扎。习惯性地摸出一把黑色的小木烟斗含在口嬲中，把枪插回腰间，龙姬留下了一句话：“No one beats me in violent beha嬲vior.”然后少年急忙收刀跟在她身后。  
“又让我打扫战场？”灰发女孩气结，对部下们道，“没办法了，快把这里弄好，小心条子们……”  
洛嬲杉嬲矶也沦陷在鲜红的樱花之下。樱花本不是鲜红，但那鲜红的樱花是世间独绝。这是两年前突然从西雅图爆发的武嬲装帮嬲派——灼樱帮的标志。灼樱帮收服着各个治安不济的街道和黑人区，其帮主凭着传说中的妖刀灼樱，一路南下，整个美国西海岸都笼罩在这股暗黑势力之下。不是警方不想管，而是被收服的街道反而变得平静了。原本毫无组嬲织的社嬲会青年们突然就安分了，居民被袭嬲击的事也鲜有。反而是一些并不在危险地带的富豪频频遭受袭嬲击，但那些富豪都是黑白红各道都沾的执嬲法盲点，警方干脆袖手旁观。右小臂接近肘部的红色樱花刺青正是该帮中层以上的标志，而锁骨的骷髅烙印是高层的标志。帮主与五个最信任的手下则在骷髅下有一个六芒星，这六个人另有一个称呼——“里世界的六魔将军”，其帮主每次胜利必留下的一句“No one beats me in violent beha嬲vior.”更是标志。  
坐在沙发上，越前龙姬正研究着第二天的机票。  
“岚和英郎跟着我去日本。雪丽，还有你，你暂时负责晴太的护卫。其余的部下明天走的有15个中层7个下层。”龙姬放下机票，往后一仰，双手搭在沙发背后。被唤作岚的灰发女孩认真地擦嬲拭着手中的铁链，隐约可见眼下的泪痣。（←大家大概猜出岚的身份了吧？）福生英郎整理了一下黑色的和服，问：“你不是还有个混黑嬲道的大哥吗？”  
“Ryoga 吗？他不会去的，这家伙一直都没有和Ryoma联嬲系过吧？我从两年前姨嬲妈出事就没再见过Ryoma了。小家伙长高了没啊，还是那么矮怎么办，有没有好好喝牛奶……”  
“弟控给我一边去。”一旁的金发青年用无名指顶顶眼镜，面无表情。  
“好绝情啊Tiger。”龙姬的“弟控论”被打断了很不爽。那个小PONTA控，估计不会喝牛奶的。要不要把西部所有的PONTA都买下来……  
“事先说明经费都去买军火了所以某人的白嬲痴想法就一边去。”Tiger继续用笔在一本厚厚的《消化系统》上批注着什么。  
这家伙是有读心术还是我的表现太明显……没办法啊，虽然军事才能什么的还是有一点，网球还是会一点，电贝司还是会弹一点，我根本就是个只会用暴嬲力思考的人啊。龙姬含嬲着烟斗。并没有装烟草，只是单纯地含嬲着。再怎么混黑嬲道她也是15岁的未成年人，抽烟还是算了，主要因为这是七年前与龙雅分别时，龙雅给她的礼物。只有这个时侯才会有“自己还有家人啊”的感觉。想必龙雅也是，在啃橘子的时候才会想起和龙马抢橘子的事吧？“杀手终结者”的King，属于自家大哥在黑嬲道的称呼，他不像自己有统嬲治欲，喜欢独来独往，所以才会招来杀手，因为他是越前南次郎的儿子，加琳晴的外甥。但从来没有一个杀手活着回去，不乏有名的杀手。所以才会有“杀手终结者”之称。  
终于要回家了吗，不知道父母见到这样的自己会说什么……警方再没动静，表面上的通缉工作还是要做的，自己也算A嬲级通缉犯了吧。  
直到与伦子拥嬲抱的时候自己还没有完全意识到回家的事实。伦子用嬲力抱着自己的大女儿。当姐姐与姐夫丧命的消息传到耳中时，她就为这个女儿捏了把汗。原本就算女儿去了加琳家，他们还是经常见面的，但从两年前晴死了以后就没有再见，只是听说女儿还活着。  
还活着又能算什么呢？活者且偷生，死者长已矣！  
“Seita（晴太），欢迎到来。”伦子的目光转向轮椅上的墨蓝色碎发的少年。晴太也微笑地答应了一声。那是晴的小儿子，只比龙姬小一个月，在那次事嬲故中双嬲腿残废。而大女儿美铃则为了保护弟嬲弟与父母一起长眠地下。  
“还有见到Ryoga吗？”南次郎一边翻嬲动着某R18书籍一边问。  
“没有，”龙姬把箱子提进客厅，“但一直有联嬲系。”龙雅毕竟在欧洲啊。  
身后跟来了英郎和岚。龙姬介绍到：“这是我的朋友，福生英郎和迹部岚。想在我们家寄住。”  
“Himeko（一爱子）有劳你们了。”伦子热情地迎接。一爱子，一定是受了他们不少帮助吧，现在看起来她生活的还不错。  
岚用肘部顶顶英郎，低声道：“Baka Eirou，还不拜见你未来岳嬲母？”英郎一震，顿时脸红了。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
突然听说两年没见的姐姐要回来，说不高兴绝对是假的，但龙马绝对不会表现在脸上。不知道姨嬲妈去世后那家伙还有没有打网球（某姬：龙马，网球比姐姐还重要吗！ 某龙：MADAMADADANE！）  
顺道买了PONTA，一边喝一边推开家门。顿时脖子被人勒住了。龙姬一只手臂勒住龙马的脖子，另一只拳头正顶在某人头上：“小家伙怎么还那么矮！你到底喝了牛奶没！”  
“……没。”  
“就知道喝PONTA。”龙马手中的饮料被人夺走了，龙姬气愤道，“从今天起我严格限嬲制你两天只准喝一罐！每天给我喝三瓶牛奶，早中晚各一瓶！”  
“……好嬲痛……等等，你说什么！”龙马忽然反应过来，挣开姐姐，又夺回PONTA。居然不让我喝PONTA？“你还MADAMADADANE。”龙马用空闲的另一只手不知从哪掏出一颗球，抛向龙姬。  
“你想跟我打一局？”龙姬扬起眉。网球的话，这两年虽然有打，但荒废了不少吧……不过，是为了弟嬲弟的话……某人背嬲景顿时燃嬲烧，上嬲书大大的“弟控”二字。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
就算自己力量再强，但男女毕竟有差异吧，据说连前一姐小威都打不过ATP两百多的家伙。一局只差输给了龙马，被对方扔了一句MADAMADADANE，龙姬冲了个热水澡，准备睡个时差觉。  
“大家已经在自己的岗位上就绪，越前龙马的护卫也沿途布好。”年轻的小忍者平贺雪丽，悄无声息地出现对BOSS报告一声，然后消失在夜中，贴身保护晴太。拨通了龙雅的新号码，熟悉的声线从话筒中传来。  
“这么说你输给了小家伙？”那魂淡绝对在笑，“Himeko，你还MADAMADADANE。”  
“Ryoga，你想跟我嬲干一架吗？”头上爆出N个十字路口。  
“YADA。小家伙怎么样了？”  
“……还没长高。”两人不禁又想起小时候的事，不由得都笑了。  
笑末，龙姬欣慰地看着星空，今天的星星比那时候多得多：“他长大了，Ryoga。  
电嬲话那头是沉默。显然对方也在回忆  
“有空回来看看他吧，不然他都不记得你了……我开玩笑的，开玩笑的。”龙姬急忙补充。  
根据岚的情报，小家伙进了父亲母校的网球部并当了正选，已经和学长们一起夺得了都大嬲会冠军，现在正进军关东大嬲会。青学吗？自己多久没进学校了啊？  
吊影分为千里雁，辞根散作九秋鹏。这原本是中国的一句讲兄弟分离的诗句。  
黑嬲暗与黑嬲暗的碰嬲撞在夜间悄然开始。


	3. 02

第二话  
在家里好好调整了一个星期的时差，当然同时也是算作攻破洛嬲杉嬲矶之后的放松，六魔将军中的三位已经彻底放松了。但非常非常麻烦的一点——是南次郎和伦子老是会问他们这些年的生活。  
总不能说“你女儿我现在是灼樱帮老大哦，让美国混混闻风丧胆的‘Queen of California’”吧？被问之三人如何结识时，年幼的岚曾多次差点露馅。还好还有福生英郎这个头脑稍微清嬲醒点的人在，所以还能补救。虽说是灼樱帮，在日本也绝不敢轻举妄动。这里不是美国，枪嬲支可以自嬲由贩卖，他们这一干人这回是都泪眼婆娑（？）地跟爱枪道了别才来的。当然，他们会的武嬲器都不止一样，因为他们无论家世多复杂都有一个共同点——自己都是挣扎在社嬲会底层求生的人。  
岚作为六魔将军最年幼的一位本身就没有自己的枪，但有一把双发的发令枪，打不死人但让人暂时失聪却是可以的。她还有一条附带把柄的锁链，链子另一端是带刺的小铁球；以及随身踹带的六把高压水枪，射不嬲穿人但有时候的水压高到能让人内伤，有一个练了整整一年终于练会的绝招叫“六枪连射”，双手抽嬲出两把枪同时射击再抛入空中，再抽嬲出两把射击再抛入空中，再抽嬲出两把射击再抛入空中，而这时头两把抛出的水枪都差不多落到正好的高度……可以大幅节省打完一把枪后换另一把的时间。而岚不知道从哪里来的恶趣味，特别喜欢把枪瞄准某个部位，也很喜欢用锁链攻击那个部位，所以她还有“太监制嬲造者”这个传说身份，混混们避之不及。不过她很少战斗，因为有着异常天才的电脑能力，在帮中主要做情报工作。  
英郎有一把美国军用的М1911A1式手嬲枪，内装新出的一种30发大容量弹鼓，这种弹鼓的神奇之处在于这种手嬲枪原本只有七发的容量，而它在不改变该手嬲枪构造的情况下却能让手嬲枪容量扩大到30发。这曾是在龙姬踏平了一位赌嬲球界“大鱼”的豪宅时缴获的。但英郎本身是个剑士，父母双亡后在美国的亲戚家寄住，而那亲戚居然在乡下开了一处道场，英郎华丽的剑术都在那里习得，然后他与龙姬正是在那里相遇的，不过这是后话了。他算是除了读医科大学的Tiger以外，六魔将军中唯一还算正经读书的学生，固然有着军师的地位，战略什么的很多都靠他制定，不过一些地形分析什么方面的东西他有时候还真有点佩服那个暴嬲力女。他虽然很喜欢那把枪但自己的战斗主要靠剑，所以也没有太大影响。  
龙姬的爱枪是表姐美铃留下的遗物中的一把意大利伯莱塔92F手嬲枪，她还缴获过一把MK5冲嬲锋嬲枪但其喜爱程度依然不及那把伯莱塔。伯莱塔92F是一种性能非常稳定的手嬲枪，射程为50米，双排弹嬲夹，最多容量为15发。她习惯用右手拿枪，而左手则留给妖刀灼樱。晴曾是妖刀灼樱的前一任主人，这把妖刀是传说中散播人间的十三把妖刀中的一把，平时成黑色，但主人生气、愤怒时会发出红色淡光，当极端愤怒时甚至犹如燃嬲烧一般，因此而得名。而前任主人死前最后一个看到的人将会是下一任主人，所以亲眼看着姨嬲妈死在自己面前的正是龙姬，她继承了前任们的怨恨，也将用灼樱去斩杀怨恨。  
罗科萨努•弗莱奇，控嬲制着华尔街的富商，同时在黑嬲道上也是有名的赌嬲球商，然后他看中了南次郎和晴的才能……看着手中的灼樱正发出红光，少嬲女把它塞回剑匣，努力平复自己的心情。他死在自己手上是迟早的事情。纽约啊……要不是听说欧洲一股势力来到了日本，家人可能有危险，自己可能正在继续计划攻克纽约的事情。纽约那里有着全美最黑嬲暗的黑人区，是美国警方的最大烦恼之一，她想要那股力量。一旦掌握了那股力量自己就有了与罗科萨努抗衡的能力。但万事不能着急，一宿之间从西海岸打到纽约显然不现实。  
忽然很想过一下正常学生的生活了，于是龙姬对两位最信任的部下说：“Eirou，Arashi，听我说……”  
所以就有了这个情况。青春学园3年6组，转来了两个学生——  
“呐呐Fuji，那个女生居然姓Echizen喵~”菊丸英二惊讶地戳戳看书的不二，指着黑板上有些僵硬的白字——“越前龙姬”  
“啊，在美国待久果然汉字什么的很不好写。”某女大线条地推了推一副看起来有点老土的黑色方框眼镜。这算是她用来隐藏眼中戾气的工具，其实龙姬视力好歹有5.0，还不算近视的范畴。  
“美国吗？也许真的是Echizen的姐姐呢。”不二面带微笑地打量着龙姬，“很有趣的样子呢。”  
“我叫越前龙姬，大家可以叫我Hime chan（小姬）或Himeko，不过我的朋友大多叫我Himeko。请多指教了。”  
比起写汉字十分生硬的龙姬，英郎毕竟在道场长大，“福生英郎”四个字写得还是蛮漂亮的。他也同样架着一副眼镜，不过他是真的近视就是了。“Fukuo Eirou，请多指教。”而12岁的岚则出现在龙马的班级——1年2组。龙马认出这是跟着姐姐来家里蹭饭（？）的人之一，也象征性点了点头。岚则坐在离龙马不远处。  
保护姐姐大人的弟嬲弟，这是岚的新任务。虽然在龙马回家的路上其实灼樱帮的人已经布好了隐秘岗哨，但某弟控显然不放心，直接让六魔将军担任了护卫。  
然后龙姬马上就后悔了——辍学两年的她虽然还有在Tiger的指导下偶尔自学，但其实已经跟不上进度，除了英语课以外，尤其是数学课她几乎听不懂。她知道那是x那是y，那是平方那是立方，但连在一起——她就是不明白是谁发明的数学！她一定要用灼樱好好砍几下那个人！  
“其实一爱子，你还是应该去上学啊。学费什么的你认为我们缺吗？”英郎无奈地扶额，然后给自家青梅竹马讲解着作业中的一道题。  
“YADA。”  
“好啦好啦Ryohime sama，看好了这里应该先提取二次项系数……”  
岚拿着饭盒往一旁移动，她才不要当某种会发光的用电器（220V的电压啊！）  
然后放学后，岚隐蔽在网球部旁，在龙马结束训练后保持着一定距离跟在他和桃城之后。龙马丝毫没有察觉。他正在烦恼龙崎教练交给他的事。  
就在刚才部活结束时龙崎专门找到了他：“Ryoma，听说你姐姐回来了？”  
龙马压了压帽檐算是肯定。  
“我们网球部一直缺个经理，能不能说服她来呢？”如果是一般女生来干，一定会被某些“后援团成员”欺负死，但作为龙马的姐姐，应该不会有什么人说闲话吧？  
所以无论怎么拒绝他都不得不去说这件事，因为乾学长刚才一直在用逆光的镜片面对自己。  
“哎呀，如果是Ryoma chan（小龙马）的拜托，姐姐我一定会答应的哟~”某女语气上扬，显然心情很好。正准备说这不是自己的注意的某小猫张了张嘴，却看到面前一瓶葡萄味PONTA。  
“今天特例，就奖给你一瓶吧。”所以小猫决定还是不要把真嬲相说出来好。  
所以当系着白色束发带、盘发、身着黑色运动服的越前龙姬出现在青学众人面前时，高度的相似还是让人不得不相信她是越前龙马姐姐的事实。  
“……总之，从今天起这就是我们的经理。”龙崎介绍道。  
“大家叫我一爱子就可以了。”龙姬还是很有礼貌地鞠了一躬。  
场外温度顿时下降，就算她是越前龙马的姐姐，还是引起了众花痴的不满。  
“凭什么是她啊，就算是龙马王子的姐姐……”  
“喂，当经理不光是亲戚就行吧，要拿出点水准吧！”  
“就是就是！”  
“肃静！”龙崎有些生气，这些花痴到底想干什么？龙姬满不在乎地抱起双臂：“龙崎奶奶，她们不服也是可以理解的不是吗？要我证明一下也不是不可以。让我和女子网球部的部嬲长打一场如何？”  
“越前龙姬吗？”乾翻嬲动着笔记本，“好像曾经赢过一次全美少儿公开赛但后来就销声匿迹了。而女子网球部的部嬲长，春一木子，14岁时拿过全日少儿锦标赛16岁组冠军。”他继续翻嬲动笔记本，“也算是个天才了。”  
英郎听到部嬲长的名字，顿时明白了龙姬的意思。原来如此，你是想要知道，那个人的学生，如今还是不是走着同样的道路。所以当短发少嬲女出现在球场另一端时，龙姬转身问英郎：“把那支球拍给我。”英郎顿时会意。  
木子看到对方时瞳孔顿时放大，再看到那把球拍，她控嬲制不住地冲上去，抱住龙姬，声音都在颤嬲抖：“一爱子，你还活着！老师……那个……我以为……”  
“我这不是活着吗？Baka Kiko（笨嬲蛋木子）。”龙姬微微一笑，“就让我看看，两年过去了，大家都有了什么长进吧。”  
“小不点的姐姐很强吧。”菊丸吊在龙马身上，不理会对方的抱怨，“她和我们同班吔。”  
“她还MADAMADADANE。”龙马压了压帽檐。  
“Haruichi（春一）和Himeko很熟吗喵？”菊丸想了想又问。  
“不知道。”龙马努力地挣脱大猫的重力攻击。他还是认为那天的比赛龙姬一定有所保留。想起姐姐那个奇怪的步法不由得内心期待了一下。  
“一局定胜负，春一VS越前。越前发球。”在龙崎的要求下，桃城坐上了裁判席。  
木子望着曾经同一师门下的老友，忽然眼角有些发涩。当报纸上报道了前网坛巨星加琳晴的噩耗时她曾一度觉得自己的心都空了。但龙姬手上的球拍，正是晴曾经在朋友的指导下自己亲手制嬲作的球拍——Calibur（石中剑）。龙姬的影子与晴的影子重叠，让她产生了自己的老师仍未过世的错觉。  
小球被抛起，然后干脆利落的击球声中它快速的飞向自己。  
老样子的干脆啊，一爱子。木子笑了笑，打回了那个球。  
陨落的第二代剑士难道会再次复出？不，也许这只是越前龙姬余生中为数不多的网球比赛之一罢了。她所想要的并不是金黄的小球，而是远在美国东部诱人的金苹果而已。  
比赛，仍在继续。


	4. 03

“Game 越前 1比0.”  
“Game 春一 1比1.”  
龙崎不免心中疑惑，她见过晴的网球，但不认为这两个人到目前为止显现出了半分是她学生的标志。两个人看起来很认真，每个球都打到了位，ACE什么的也很少有，都是拼尽全力一样，但又觉得好像又有点……  
“诶，大家有没有发现小不点的姐姐，好像从开始到现在每次移动的步伐都是三步喵？”菊丸睁大猫眼，“是我的错觉吗喵？”  
“好像确实呢。”不二显然也注意到了。  
“英二学长并没错。”龙马的声音也不再拽拽的，显得十分严肃。其实上次他就注意到了，但却没有完全确定。只见球场上的龙姬要么是大跨三步击球，要么是三个小碎步，但唯一不变的是每球移动的三步。  
“原来如此。”乾推了推眼镜，“在不特意的情况下人的跨步距离一般和肩宽差不多，计算好自己下一球的击球位置，在球上加上旋嬲转，使球返回时落点在三个肩宽的距离以内，简直可以说是一个移动的‘手冢领域’了。”  
“但就算是这样Himeko不是也有失误吗？”不二撑着下巴很认真地思考道。  
“她是故意的。”英郎忽然冒出一句，“她在等木子用这一招。”  
“为什么这么说？”菊丸好奇地问。  
龙崎听到这里也想起来了什么：“因为这两个人都是女子网坛传嬲奇选手——‘剑士’竹内晴的学生。只不过一爱子是从小跟着晴的，而木子是后来才去晴那里训练的。我没有记错的话，那个步法是晴的绝招之一——‘三三步地狱’。”  
“确实可以用地狱形容，当自己的回球对方无论如何都能接得到时，会让对手开始产生恐嬲慌，一直保持着三步的步法更是领嬲导了场上的节奏。”乾在笔记本上刷刷写着，“又有很好的数据了。”  
就在大家都在感叹时，忽来的一声咆哮让他们都被赛场上发生的事所吸引：龙姬正气愤地用球拍指着木子，显然是生气了。  
“……为什么不用那招……你还是她的学生吗？别跟我说你不会，Haruichi Kiko。”龙姬的声线都在颤嬲抖。  
“因为……因为没有老师的指点，那个我怎么可能还会！我本来就没有真正熟练的掌握那招啊，后来的教练又觉得这招不妥，需要长时间集中控球，会消耗精神力……”  
“你以为……你以为Hare的绝学是那些三三四四的人会的吗！会消耗精神力又怎样，多练不就熟了？如果你因为那些人的话而放弃了‘剑士弟嬲子’的身份，你就是背叛了她啊！”龙姬放下球拍背过身，用手指调整着球拍上的弦。木子站在那里，不知所措。她虽然很尊敬那位老师，但是……  
“但是一爱子，我不可能因为她去世了就放弃网球啊，继续走下去，连着老师的份……”木子不安地咬咬下唇，“你跟我们不一样。两年可以改变许多。其他的几个人都走上了自己的路，打着不同风格的网球。所以一爱子，你也不要就此停滞不前，再长的……”  
“再长的宴席也有结束的时候，你是想这么说么。”龙姬依旧不去看她，半晌她仰头望着天，声音里透着无尽的悲凉，“亲爱的晴姨嬲妈啊，曲一终人就散，人一散茶就凉啊。”  
“竹内晴，结婚后叫加琳晴，曾是女子网坛的传嬲奇人物，因为未知原因与武士南次郎同期退出网坛，后来在西雅图发生意外，除小儿子双嬲腿残废，全嬲家身亡。”乾翻嬲动着书页，念道。  
那才不是意外。英郎的眼中闪过一丝愤嬲恨。如果不是那样，一爱子也不会和灼樱定下契约，也不会走上黑嬲道的路。但他不能说，因为越前龙马就在他旁边，龙雅和龙姬以及南次郎和伦子，都不想让他知道赌嬲球的事，关于混黑嬲道的事，龙雅和龙姬更是连父母都瞒着。  
龙姬又走回底线。她的眼神透着无比的认真，解嬲开了左手的绷带，一握拳，整条左臂上是与身材不匹配的发达肌肉，清晰可辨。  
“……如你所愿。Kiko，给我记着，剑士的奥义是这样的！”龙姬抛起球，一挥拍。  
“出界。”  
球在界外不断打着旋儿。龙姬不好意思地解释道：“啊，太久没用全力了发出界了，啊哈哈。”


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我感觉上一章之间少了一大段，但找不到了

“结果……就变成这样子啦？”看着眼前的菊丸与桃城，龙姬一副哭笑不得的表情。  
“那么Himeko选谁呢？”菊丸kirakira的大眼睛闪啊闪（大雾）。  
龙姬求救般转向自家军师兼青梅竹马，英郎思考了一下说道：“我建议你选阿桃，Eiji的体力在之前应该就消耗了不少了吧？相对之下，阿桃应该还能打得出Dunk Smash？”  
“还可以的，福生前辈。”阿桃活动了一下肩膀。  
“那就momo了。”龙姬拉开黑色的外套拉链，把外套向后一甩，外套落在身后的椅子上。随即“啪嗒”、“啪嗒”两声，大臂上的力量扣也松开掉在椅子上，大家惊讶地看到里面是一件黑白相间的无袖运动背心，大臂上是超越一般女性的发达肌肉。  
“其实我早就想问，她到底哪来的那么多肌肉啊？”乾推推眼镜，试图平稳自己的情绪。还有无袖背心，女性一般不会这么穿吧。  
“姐好像从小就天生怪力，我们家筷子经常断的。后来我妈就给她的小臂缠了十圈绷带来控制她的力量。”龙马压压帽檐。  
“后来就发展成大臂也要用力量扣来控制了。”英郎无奈地耸耸肩，“不过一爱子，你放下力量扣的话，以前那个伤会不会复发？”  
“希望不会。但对手是那个侑士啊，不这样怎么能赢他啊。走吧，阿桃。”扛着Calibur，龙姬站起身走向赛场。  
“好的，一爱学圌姐。”阿桃活动一下筋骨，走上了赛场。  
好吧，作者乱入，我来解说一下现在的情况：关东大赛第一场冰帝对上青学，然后因为种种原因现在是5比5平，然后为了解决平局的局面，他们根据关东大赛特殊规则进行抽签，抽到了“在双方经理都是女性的情况下，经理加上第二双打中的一个人组成混双决定胜负”。而当时的第二双打是菊丸和桃城。冰帝决定由忍足上，所以就有了刚才青学这边的局面。  
以上，小星报道。  
“一盘定胜负，冰帝迹部、忍足VS青学越前、桃城。”  
对手的经理也是迹部家族的人，按关系排大概可以算是迹部景吾的堂圌妹，身为上流社会家的孩子，大多数人都很上进，比如眼前的迹部月乃，在网球方面也是佼佼者，本身又是一个很刻苦的孩子，不过虽说姓是迹部，但和迹部景吾的关系其实和陌生人无异。  
灰色的刘海挡住了岚的表情，小女孩手插在裤袋里，拽拽地转过身，隐约可听见“切”的一声。果然，什么上流社会什么贵圌族，都还是消失好了。我绝不会认为那个老头子是我迹部岚的父亲，永远不会。  
“没有想到会在这种情况下对决，侑士君。”龙姬扬起眉毛，“刚才那场双打还不错，有点那个人的学生的样子。”  
“呵，两年不见，不用一上来就剑拔弩张吧，一爱君？”忍足的话语里夹杂着浓厚的关西腔，“不过我还是蛮期待的。”  
桃城走到底线，打出子弹发球。月乃快速回球，龙姬已经在网前等待着，在空中截下那个球。  
“15-0。”  
“是截杀巴祖卡吗，还真是有点怀念。”忍足又转头看向龙姬，“不过这种情况下，你应该不可能用‘三三步地狱’吧？这可是双打啊。”  
“切，还是老样子把别人都看透了。这种感觉真不爽。”  
“15-15.”“30-15.”“30-30.”  
“跟你打真是痛苦，我都想辞职了。”龙姬咕哝着，球拍换到右手。  
“来啦，极限加农！”声圌援三人组喊道。  
球重重落在线外，不断旋转。  
“出界，30-40.”  
“切。”龙姬转过身，“阿桃，尽量多用Jack Knife。”  
桃城答应了一声，心里还是有点紧张，他知道龙姬是想用两人的力量长项获胜，但碍于忍足的巨熊回击，入樽式扣杀是不能用的。这可不妙啊。  
“还有……”龙姬压低了声音，桃城一边听一边露出惊讶的神情。  
“总之我也不知道能不能成功，试试吧。”  
龙马坐在教练席上（请详见关东大赛的冰帝VS青学），今天没让他上场这点让他非常不爽。但有机会看到自家姐姐的混双还是决定忍了，说不定因为今天表现好姐姐会特许他多喝一瓶PONTA。（龙马君其实你是姐管严吧）  
“Game 迹部、忍足，1-0.”“Game 迹部、忍足，2-0。”  
“越前的姐姐在干什么？”堀尾指着场中央的龙姬，龙姬闭着双眼站在网前一动不动，“从之前她和桃学长讲过话之后就一直这样了。”  
“而且桃前辈似乎也一直在打Jack Knife。”胜郎说道。  
放弃吧一爱君，那个层次不是我们能达到的。忍足一边想一边打出一个吊高球，桃城跳起来，打出入樽式扣杀。  
“0-15.”  
“为什么还要打扣杀啊，对方不是有巨熊回击吗。”大石疑惑道。还有一爱子到底在干什么……  
忍足放了一个短球。除非桃城有办法在球拍不会伤到一爱君的情况下从她的身旁把球打回去，或者一爱君放弃了那招，现在就回球，不然的话，这一分就归冰帝了呢。计算好这些，忍足在心中稍稍放松了些。  
出乎他意料的是，桃城并没有到网前回球，只是站在原地等着什么。球弹起来，原本那个落点应该会弹到龙姬的小圌腿上。可当球快触到龙姬时，龙姬的身体忽然好像水面被触到一样飘忽不定。  
慢慢地一个回球，球好像也和龙姬一样飘忽不定起来，当月乃挥拍击球时，球居然如一颗巨大的水滴一样泛起涟漪，穿过球拍落地。  
“15-15.”  
龙姬依旧保持着之前击球的动作，身体还是围绕着可疑的气场，眼睛也依旧闭着。  
“骗人，真的让你成功了？”忍足不由得扶了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，差点眼镜就掉了。龙姬的动作都变成了慢动作，缓缓放下球拍，缓缓睁开双眼。  
“剑士奥义，镜花水月。”她的声音也变得清晰而缓慢，就像水波泛开一样。  
是镜花水月的话还真没有胜算。不过这个境界刚进入时极其不稳定。忍足一挥拍。  
“15-30.”  
“F.A.S.”他优雅地收拍。龙姬的眼神有些惊疑地看着后面的球，显然心情有点慌。  
必须要达到心无旁骛，心中如明镜止水，使自己如镜中花，水中月，让对方捉摸不定。这就是晴在职网阶段的绝招，也是她被称作“剑士”的原因所在——镜花水月。但只有在双打的情况下这个才有可能使用，因为它的启动需要时间去排除杂念。镜花水月状态下的网球有点像中国的太极拳一样，以柔克刚，一切都源于一个静字。所以——  
只要破坏那个静——“F.A.S”  
“15-40.”  
龙姬深吸一口气。她脚步一转，网前截击。  
忍足也优雅地打回：“F and D。”  
桃城打出长球。  
月乃也用力接下那个球。  
龙姬脚步再次缓缓一转。球拍一削：“由良之助。”  
“30-40.”  
“开始有趣了啊，一爱君。”忍足透过镜片上方审视着曾经的老友。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“老样子啊，侑士君，你还没有改变太多，还是一样的优雅。”龙姬与忍足握手。  
“你也不错，不过我没有想到你这家伙真得两年都没打网球了，动作有点生疏。”  
“是吗，那么明显啊。”  
僵持到最后，因为月乃逐渐体力不支，还是由青学夺得了这次比赛的胜利。  
“然后呢~”某女转过身，“今天心情不错，Ryoma chan奖励PONTA一瓶！”小猫一把夺过某女手中的瓶子开心（？）地喝着。  
“越前龙姬是弟控的可能性为100%，正在等待弟弟对自己说谢谢的可能性是98.98%”乾在笔记上写着。  
“哎呀，居然不跟姐姐说谢谢，姐姐我好桑心啊~”  
“然后用手臂勒住越前龙马的可能性为97.68%”  
龙姬一把勒过龙马，无视对方“很痛啊”的抱怨，拳头顶在对方的头上：“要记得说谢谢，小家伙。”  
“A……A ri ga to u。”龙马挣扎着发出几个音。  
“哟西，Eiji、Momo，去吃炒面如何？”龙姬心情大好。  
“好啊好啊，阿桃走吧喵~”  
“因为心情大好而请客的可能性是99.⑥48%”  
“阿桃来啊，学圌姐我请客哦~”龙姬高举钱包。因为长期和男生打交道（帮里的）龙姬的男生式自来熟使她和菊丸、桃城成了很好的哥们儿，总的来说她现在还是不太喜欢和班里的女生交往，这个年龄的女生心里都太复杂，她还是觉得男生稍微直爽一点。  
几个人浩浩荡荡走向了炒面店。英郎耸耸肩，转过身：“喂，岚，走啦。岚？”  
他看见冰帝众站在那里，而那灰发的小女孩正手插裤袋里，冷漠地站在迹部景吾的面前。他顿时觉得自己头都大了。  
还是，让那对兄妹见面了啊？


	6. 05

意大利西西里——  
寂静无人的街道中唯一有的就是雨声，“沙沙”的声音填满了这份孤独。栏杆上不断有水滴地下，砸在地上发出“哒”的一声，雨滴的生命只有这么短短几秒。谁说雨是没有生命的呢？雨是雪的精魂，是天空的眼泪。  
“夸夸”的声响打破了街道的宁静，一个黑衣人双手持枪，谨慎地行走着，时不时伸出枪指着身后。殊不知那个会夺走他生命的存在早就在前面等着自己了。  
黑衣人是一个杀手，是一个中小型黑手党中的杀手，他正在执行一个任务，要去把一个人带回总部。一个对黑手党来说既渴望又有几分畏惧的存在——  
杀手终结者，King。  
传说他与加利福尼亚的Queen是兄妹，曾有黑手党想用Queen的生命要挟King加入，但他低估了灼樱帮的实力，导致自己在美国的势力全灭，虽然在那场战斗中听说Queen本人也受了重伤但没几个月灼樱帮又恢复了活力，一统田纳西州所有黑帮。  
他不认为自己有多少胜算，因为死在King手上的杀手有好几打，他不认为自己会破例。但自己是黑手党的杀手，不执行任务的话也只有死路一条。强烈的求生欲望使得他全身神经都紧张了起来。  
当他快要走到街角时，一个黑影无预兆地出现在他面前。在最后一刻他终于意识到了什么，快速举枪射击——  
“砰！”“砰！”  
两声枪响回荡在西西里的空气中。他只觉头部一阵剧痛，随后就没了意识。  
“咚！”  
看着面前仰天倒下的男子，龙雅舒了一口气。低头看看自己的袖子，那里有一道焦黑的粗线。  
好险！他收起手枪，警惕地闪入小巷中。这里是西西里，是黑手党最为猖獗的执法盲点  
他必须要尽快离开这里，但在那之前他还要去和一个人见面，从那个人那里拿到他需要的东西后就赶紧向威尼斯逃，再想办法回日本——他实在是很想回家见一面弟弟。  
越前龙雅原本不是一个恋家的人，他在外漂泊数年，虽然是为了弟弟但也是因为他自己不羁的性格，不然他完全可以像自家妹妹一样带着一堆手下堂而皇之地走进家门。如果他是那种爱家的人也不会在能和龙姬联系的情况下完全不与父母联系。越前龙雅是一个喜欢自囘由的人。  
他加快了脚步。知道他有那么强的能力，黑手党不可能只派一个杀手来对付他，而且是一个并不一流的杀手，所以这附近很可能还有其他的杀手在潜伏着。只有快点离开了。  
午后的西西里已经没有了雨，这里的天气就是这么多变。坐在一个看似很有情调的咖啡屋里，龙雅轻轻摇晃着手中的杯子，看着那深色液体在杯中摇曳。随即他抬头，看到一个高挑的女子站在自己面前。  
女子的身材非常性【和谐】感，她穿着黑色的大衣，里面也是件黑色的紧身上衣，露出一点点雪白的山峰，黑色的卷发在脑后扎了个短短的马尾，下囘身的黑色喇叭裤很衬她修长的腿。女子正用灰色的眼睛看着他。  
他站起身，非常优雅地行了个吻手礼，请对方坐下。女子叫了杯冰咖啡，没加任何的伴侣或糖，喝了一口黑色的液体，然后压低声音：“BOSS说，日本有一个赌囘球的富商正在招网球选手，你怎么看？”  
“转告她我打算靠自己的力量毁灭他。我知道你说的那个富商是谁，樱吹雪财团的董事长是不是？”龙雅也压低声音。  
“那个渣滓据说对初中生网球新秀们很感兴趣。就算你叫她别插手她也会这么做的，只要这件事牵扯到了Ryoma。”女子啜了一口咖啡。  
龙雅也喝了一口自己手中的液体。眼前这个女子正是让美国西海岸闻风丧胆的“六魔将军”中的一员——Iris Katsusha，是个有俄罗斯血统的波霸美女。同时也是龙姬在余下五人里两名没有百分之百胜算的对手之一，另一个是深藏不露的面瘫男Tiger。Iris刚完成田纳西权力的巩固，现在准备去日本协助龙姬，途中在西西里经停一站，因为龙姬要她交给龙雅一样武器。  
“所以，东西在吗？”龙雅另一只不拿杯子的手借着桌子的遮挡贴在桌下等待着。随之他触到了什么。他将包裹快速揣在外套中。  
“还有，越前龙雅，无论如何即使出了西西里也不能大意，包里还有飞往东京的机票，是四天后下午七点，威尼斯起飞。”  
“知道了，多谢。”  
AA制结了各自的帐，两个人走出了咖啡馆，走向不同的方向。  
走到一个废弃的仓库旁，龙雅打量了一下四周，闪到一个箱子后面打开了包裹。  
一张机票，三把涂有剧毒、用绷带缠绕的苦无，一把捷克CZ83式手囘枪。  
打开手囘枪的枪膛，里面是15发柯尔特式手囘枪弹。想得到蛮周到啊，龙姬，但是你忽略了这里不是美国，又没有卖枪的商店，15发用完了我该怎么办啊……龙雅按捺住扶额的冲动。以前这家伙不是很细心吗？怎么当了几年老大头脑迟钝了？  
没办法了，柯尔特式手囘枪弹很普遍，我只能指望现在就有人来……  
“找到了，King。”身后传来了一句欣喜的意大利语。  
我是不是带了猿猴之手【注释：日本传说中一种可以使愿望成真的宝物】在身边啊？龙雅拔囘出自己原本就有的那把枪。里面还有一发吧，这本来就是他夺来的。  
然后他就不觉得自己幸囘运了——这浩浩荡荡的一坨人是怎么一回事啊！  
为首的黑衣男子也用枪指着他：“我很遗憾，但是到此为止了King。BOSS说需要你这样的人存在，所以麻烦跟我们走一趟了。就算是你也不可能干掉这120个人吧，这可都是我们那里的精英呢。看来BOSS很看重你啊。”  
可恶，以前自己最高的记录也是二十个杀手左右，而且是在自己在暗的情况下。这种被包围的境地，显然不利于自己。慢慢拔囘出那把崭新的捷克CZ83，龙雅觉得自己的手上一定布满冷汗了。  
“呐，Ryoga，有空的话回来看看他吧。”  
“呐，Ryoga，他长大了。”  
龙姬那通电话依旧回荡在自己脑海里。那个横戴网球帽、充满自信的小身影好像又出现在自己眼前。好不容易有可能回去看他了，怎么能在这里……  
西西里的空气其实一直就是这么灼热的。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
身体重重地靠在门上，龙姬已经觉得自己几乎不能呼吸了。每一次呼吸都换来火烧般的疼痛。那疼痛来自左肋，那里曾经断过。窗外乌黑一片，明明还在早晨却如黄昏时分一样，巨大的暴雨冲刷着东京。  
“Himeko！下来吃早餐啦！”伦子的喊声从门口传来。  
“……等等！”用尽全部力气，龙姬回应了妈妈囘的问话。前几天那场比赛，自己卸下一半的绷带和忍足打的那场混双，那时伤口就已经拉到了，只不过她没有说。加上今天是雨天……早知道听英郎的话了……  
“今天右眼皮一直在跳……”龙姬努力压住心中的慌张。这是什么感觉？她继续努力够到门把手，想办法站起来。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“啪！”看着白色的液体在地上流淌，龙马看看自己的手，觉得心中有一股压抑不住的惊慌。  
这种不安是怎么回事？他呆立在原地。  
菜菜子拿来扫帚扫掉了地上的碎片，转过身看向龙马：“不行哦Ryoma，你前辈说了一定要每天三瓶牛奶的，不可以用这种办法推脱哦。”  
龙马没有回话，转过身又坐回餐桌旁。到底是怎么回事，那种感觉……  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
已经不行了吗……捂住左侧的肋骨，躲在箱子后面的龙雅喘着气，看着外面那些正在寻找他的人。手中一片潮囘湿，低头一看，手上都是暗红的液体。  
“别让他逃了，好好找找！可恶，一个臭小子居然解决了我们那么多人，真没想到。”领头的黑手党气愤地翻找着。原本的一百多个人在龙雅求生欲囘望下只剩下了二三十多，但龙雅自己也付出了极大的代价。  
终于有几个人走到了他的身边，正准备拿开他遮蔽用的箱子。龙雅握紧了手中的枪。那把龙姬给的枪已经用完，后面的人他都是用夺来的枪解决的。  
感觉全身血液都凝固了。必须回家，他一定要回家，家里还有人在等着自己。龙雅做出了最后一搏的决定。就在这时……  
那几个人忽然倒在他身边，就在领头那人惊疑的声音中，一个清冷的女声带着俄罗斯人特有的大舌音回荡在街道里：“清扫垃囘圾的时间到了。”  
“你是什么人……什么，那个标记难道是……”随后那个领头的就不再发声了，伴随而来的是倒地的声响。  
“唰”地一声，是铁扇展开的声音吗。  
“越前龙雅，我知道你在里面。你要是敢死，一爱子估计会把你刨出来鞭尸的。”Iris冷冷地说道，“至于你们这些渣滓……还是消失吧，差点害得我被那个兄控加弟控给军法处置了。”  
切。龙雅再一次站起身，投入到战斗中去。铁扇不断喷出夺命的火舌，Iris的铁扇是她自己改造过的，其实是几把枪连在一起就组成了那把奇怪的、不是扇子的扇子。不愧是六魔将军的强者，已经是强弩之末的杀手小队瞬间全灭，龙雅都没有帮上太大的忙，不过比起秒杀二十个人，他之前那庞大的战绩数字已经很值得骄傲了，大概有八囘九十个人吧，不是重伤就是被自己干掉了，他从来没有过那么辉煌的战绩。结束了一切，全身的疼痛在神经放松的那一刻袭来，然后龙雅就不知道怎么回事了。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
合上手机，龙姬长舒一口气。刚看到Iris的来电显示时她突然明白一定是龙雅出了什么事自己的右眼皮才老跳，因为根据自己的计算那两个人应该是差不多这个时间碰面。还好还好，起码还活着……  
但这样的话，四天后的飞机岂不是……然后Iris说她会有自己的办法，好吧，就交给她吧。对于这个比自己打了六七岁的大姐，龙姬一向是相当敬佩与信任的。如果在没有灼樱的情况下她不知道自己赢不赢得了Iris，所以那个大姐的背影对她来说一直是那么高大。  
起码比自己这个居然连替换弹匣都没准备的妹妹可靠，说不定自己记得准备几个弹匣，哥哥就能少受点伤。  
看来自己还差得远啊。  
“岚还没有回来吗？”  
英郎叹了口气：“啊。她说要去调查哥哥身边的人，然后从那天之后就没有再回过家。”  
镜头回放——  
当冰帝准备离开时，岚站到了迹部景吾的面前。  
“你是谁？”迹部看着眼前比自己矮了好几个头的女孩。女孩抬头，与他对视了几眼，然后转身离开。  
“你就是迹部景吾吧。”  
“转告你家老头子一声，他欠妈妈囘的东西，迹部岚会向他加倍讨回。”  
“她说她叫迹部岚哦。”忍足看着离去的女孩，“这还蛮有趣的呢。”  
“切。”莫名其妙说着什么话。迹部微微皱了一下眉，随即转身：“走了。”  
但迹部不会忘记，那个女孩的眼神，是从地狱的底层、从尸体堆里爬出来的人才会有的，那种黑暗的眼神。


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我比较想知道当年的我写这些乱七八糟的东西都在想什么

一个非常平凡的下午，冰帝学园的部活时间结束，因为被迹部拜托搬东西而在校门口忙碌的桦地崇弘正在努力地举起一个箱子。这个时候夕阳已经烧红了半边天，还余留的学生并不多，只有冰帝网球部因为关东大会的败北所以加大了训练量，迹部其他正选还在部里。  
忽然，桦地放下箱子，快速往旁边一闪。刚才他站的地方嵌着一颗铁球，铁球连着一根链子。链子的另一端站着之前出现过的那名灰发的小女孩。  
大臂一抬，岚收回了铁链，嘴角带着一丝邪笑：“个头蛮大，身手倒蛮敏捷的嘛，不愧是哥哥的跟班。让我看看，你是否真得能胜任他保镖的位置。”  
桦地没有说话，只是站着。岚甩出了铁链，桦地依旧敏捷地躲开。  
岚手腕一翻，铁链调转了方向从另一边逼近桦地，桦地低下身闪过了那个攻击，也逐渐逼近岚。岚手指一勒收回铁链，从腰间拔出一支高压水枪，对准桦地的【哔——】，转念一想又改为瞄准腹部。  
在只有他们俩的街道上，如火如荼的战斗拉开了序幕。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Game 宍户、凤，3-4.”  
宍户、凤、忍足、向日正在进行双打的对打。迹部坐在球场外看着比赛，神色较平常严肃。其他部员也各自做着各自的训练。  
KABAJI怎么那么慢？迹部微微抬起视线对上钟楼上的指针。  
“迹部学长不好了！”忽然一个冰帝的学生跑进网球部。  
“不要那么不华丽地大喊。”迹部皱起眉看向那个学生。那个学生一脸慌张地走过来：“学长……我刚刚……看见桦地学长和一个小女孩在校门口打起来了！”  
小女孩？！小女孩和桦地打架还有什么好慌张的……等等！之前那个麻花辫的小女孩闯入迹部的脑海。如果是那个女孩……也不可能吧，不管怎么说都只是个小女孩而已……迹部这么想着，站起身还是决定去看一眼。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
根据我的资料，这个叫做KABAJI的男人会柔道，所以不能被他近身。岚一边想着一边后退，再次用铁链攻击。现在地上已经有许多裂痕，两旁的围墙也有嵌入的痕迹，可谓场面宏大。桦地只是一边闪躲一边想尽办法靠近岚。  
“啪！”忽然一声巨响，被震得鼓膜发痛的桦地不由得再一次拉开距离。只见岚手中是一把发令枪。  
很好。岚在心中不由得欣喜了一把，把发令枪揣回腰间，两把高压水枪出现在手上，对准桦地所站的地方就是两枪。在桦地退后的时候快速抛起两把枪，又从腰间抽嬲出另外两把水枪对准桦地的头部，桦地有点费力地闪过，水柱擦过他的发际。岚把这两把枪也抛入空中，抽嬲出最后两把水枪对准桦地。  
迹部看到的就是这个场景。女孩灵活地玩转着那六把水枪，桦地居然只有躲闪的份，当有一发擦过他的外套时外套居然出现了裂缝。那水枪的水压到底有多高啊！  
“给本大嬲爷住手，你是什么人？”迹部告诫自己要冷静，然后走出来阻止了岚。空中的四把手嬲枪落了下来，岚用已经有两把水枪在手的手接住两把，又用嘴接住两把。（←不要问我她怎么做到的，剧情需要）依旧是那种犀利又黑暗的眼神看着迹部。然后她把水枪一把一把地塞回腰间，继而转向自己从未谋面的哥哥：“我只是想知道，哥哥周边都有些什么样的人而已。”  
“本大嬲爷可不记得有你这么个妹妹。”迹部也回瞪着岚。岚轻笑一声走上前：“你不知道是当然的，这可是迹部家族不可触及的阴暗面啊。那个老头子想要瞒着哥哥你简直比做1+1还简单。”  
迹部打量着这个自称是妹妹的人。他明明记得自己是独生子，所以父亲是把自己当做继承人来培养的。但这个女孩的确很像自己，发色、瞳色、眼下的泪痣，她要真说是自己的妹妹也不是没有可能的事。只不过万一她是整容成这样然后企图混入迹部家……  
“我让你带给那个老头子的话，他知道了吗？不过我想你也不会说的，因为你根本不知道我是谁所以不会随便说。”岚抱着双臂，“我只问你一句话：关于妈妈，你就不奇怪为什么从来没见过吗？”  
迹部听到这句话瞳孔瞬间放大。确实，在他的记忆中关于母亲的概念是模糊的，他几乎没有关于母亲的记忆，父亲只是说叫自己不要管这件事，说过多的宠溺对自己的成长不好。但这个说辞确实太奇怪了。  
出于这一切，迹部也不知道自己为什么就这样把女孩带到了父亲面前。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“哟，老头子，没有想到我会找过来？”岚戏谑地翘嬲起眉毛，看着坐在自己面前的这个人。  
迹部英虎（←你够了你恶魔奶爸看多了），迹部财团的现任董事长坐在一张古色古香的桌子后，严厉的目光看着迹部：“Keigo，我有说过你可以随便把外人带进家里来吗？”  
外人？迹部刚要开口，岚的水枪已经以几乎看不清的速度顶上了父亲的脑门：“有趣啊，我成外人了？就算我是因为那项研究才诞生的，这具身体里流的也有一半你的血啊，迹部英虎。”  
“那项研究？”刚才起就老头子老头子的叫，父亲到底做了什么？还有母亲和这有关系吗？那项研究又是什么？  
“这不是你要管的事，出去，景吾。”英虎的声音依旧严厉。岚邪魅的声音却回荡在房嬲中：“为什么不告诉他呢，父~亲~大~人？害怕哥哥知道这件事后破坏了财团的利益？”  
“我警告你……”  
“听好了哥哥。”岚转向了景吾，嘴角的弧度更加上扬，“其实叫哥哥也不妥当，因为严格意义上我根本就不是人类啊。”  
“迹部岚，你给我……”  
“哦呀，还叫我‘迹部岚’哪~哥哥哟，你的父亲为了击败竞争对手曾着手人造生命体的研究，而我是父亲用妈妈嬲的身体炼成的人造人哦~”  
迹部英虎的脸上终于出现了名为慌张的神色，他盯着那个标志，又看了看水枪，然后恍然大悟般回答：“你难道……我从来没想到……‘六魔将军’的‘太监制造者’居然……”  
“够大的乌龙啊。”岚收回了枪。两个身影“噗”地一撞又变回了一个个体：“就此，告辞。”  
小小的身影消失在门口，景吾反应了过来，加快脚步追了出去。迹部英虎又跌坐下来。这下，景吾那个孩子的抉择，会是什么呢……？还有灼樱帮，听说是来了日本，但是……没想到自己的女儿竟然会是其中的干部，黑暗与黑暗的对决终究是免不了啊……  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“真的没关系吗，一爱子？”英郎看着身旁，推着晴太的轮椅走着的龙姬。龙姬微微一笑：“我可以说，最了解迹部岚的人就是我。那个孩子知道如何把握分寸的，现在还不到挑明的地步，她不会一上去就崩了她老爸的，再说她还要顾及到亲爱的哥哥的情绪，不是吗？”  
轮椅上的晴太也微笑着道：“一爱姐说没事就应该没事啦。倒是我觉得，总是帮不上你们的忙，有时我还会拖累你们……”  
“我答应过你你嬲妈妈嬲的仇我会报，因为我是她的学生，既然我说了我就会做到，而且我会帮你报仇其中也有我自己的原因不是吗，晴太？还有，在那次事故中，原本很有希望打职网的你被弄成了半残废，而你又是我表弟，所以我当然会帮忙。还有，灼樱帮的事情一如既往地，要对龙马和爸妈保密。”龙姬继续走着，“看，到家了。说不定岚已经到家了呢。”  
“你怎么知道。”英郎斜眼看着自家青梅竹马。  
“女人的直觉。”  
“你还能被称之为女人吗怪力女？啊好痛别打啊！晴太快叫她停下！”  
“表姐夫你自求多福吧！”晴太看着眼前的场景也笑了。  
“什么表姐夫啊！”两个人的脸都红了。晴太毫不留情地戳破道：“Iris大姐都告诉过我了，建帮的时候英郎哥忽然当着所有成员的面对表姐说……”  
“……晴太你给我闭嘴！”龙姬快速推着轮椅向家里跑去。  
“白嬲痴，你那样推轮椅难道轮椅不会倒吗！”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“开往东京的航班TK561就要起飞……”  
龙雅给自己系好了安全带。后来Iris想办法给自己换了一个一星期后的从罗马起飞的航班，等了一星期，终于可以见到小不点了呢。罗马的风景在窗外越来越小，最后看不到了。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
手冢拉开窗帘，看着窗外。关东大赛就剩最后一个对手了。打完这一场，他们就能以冠军身份进军全国大赛了。  
——立海大附属中学，吗？


	8. 07

早上6:00——  
龙姬轻手轻脚地换好衣服，洗漱好，走出家门。一个健壮的黑人青年对她恭敬地点点头。两个人离开了越前宅。青年走向一辆面包，龙姬坐在后座，青年一踩油门，他们便向郊外驶去。确切地说，是机场的方向。  
“BOSS，这样真的可以吗，你们的学校今天不是还要参加决赛来着？”青年打着方向盘，透过后视镜看着车后闭目养神的龙姬。此刻的龙姬已经不是平常那个盘发、戴眼镜的学生样。她的长发自然披下，身着一件黑色风衣，嘴里叼着一根黑色的木烟斗，全身都散发出一股令人敬畏的气息。少女懒懒地睁开一只眼道：“别管那么多，Gatterin，开好你的车。”说完又闭上了眼。  
早上7:00——  
“喂，姐姐，走了。”墨绿色头发的少年用力敲着姐姐的房门。但里面始终没有人答应。他看看表，抽嬲出一支球拍，准备用外旋发球把门撞开。  
“别叫了龙马。”英郎靠在走廊上看着他。他转过头，用疑问的眼神看着英郎，英郎站直身子，走下楼梯：“今天她有事一大早就走了，她叫我代替她去。”  
“你吗？”龙马惊讶地睁大了眼。英郎无辜地点点头：“虽然我不会打嘛，但网球还是看得懂的，反正就是经理嘛，会提意见不就行了吗？上次和冰帝打平的那种情况又不是经常都有的。”  
龙马想了想觉得也有道理。两个人便一起出发走向青春学园。  
早上7:30——  
“啊啊，下雨了！”Gatterin打开雨刷。整个道路都蒙上了一层水雾，透过水雾，他勉强能看清前面的路，“话说回来BOSS，这样大的雨估计比赛也打不了了呢，安心了吗？”后座半天都没有传来声音。他又扫了一眼后视镜，发现少女依旧是闭目养神的样子。睡着了？不，不可能，他所认识的BOSS哪怕在熟人的车上也不会睡觉，是个很难入睡的人，有一点动静都睡不着的人，因为BOSS总是很警觉，天生的感觉就如动物一般敏感。  
少女睫毛一颤，依旧睁开了一只眼，琥珀色的威严向Gatterin袭来，让他全身一寒。  
“I remember that what I've said is just drive your car,aren't I?"  
“I'm sorry about that,Boss.”Gatterin转头紧盯着前方的路。机场的轮廓已经逐渐可以看见了。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“什么？比赛终止？”桃城激动地对龙崎教练喊道。  
“这是本部的决定。”龙崎教练平静地回答。青学众的热情顿时下降了一大半。  
“还要等一个星期！”桃城克制不住一般喊着，海堂不说话但自己一人在一旁压着腿，发出“嘶~”的声音。  
“冷静啦momo。还是说你跟一爱子呆在一起太多次了被她那个随时都可以爆炸的火嬲药桶同化了？”英郎靠在亭子的柱子上，斜眼看着桃城，“不管怎么说，我要是一爱子的话估计现在会说‘全员冲上去跟立海的干一架吧’之类的话，但既然今天是我代替她来的，我认为现在应该回校到体育馆训练，为一星期后的比赛做准备。”他用余光扫了一眼龙马，想必他也很着急吧。  
意外的是龙马居然很平静地坐在那里喝着PONTA。帽子遮住了他琥珀色的双眼，不知道在考虑些什么。  
“福生说得对，全员上车返校。”龙崎一锤定音。大家都很没干劲地收拾好东西上了车。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
龙姬用一只手拿开烟斗，另一只手伸向Gatterin：“你有烟草对不对，给我装一袋。”  
“BOSS你不是平常不抽烟的吗？还常说‘妈妈说过抽烟的女人不是好女人之类的’……”  
“我现在很无聊啊，偶尔抽一点死不了。”龙姬看看手表，“太慢了，航班延误了吗？”  
“机场好像不能抽烟的。”  
“也是啊。”龙姬叹了口气，继续叼着烟斗。终于，一抹高挑的墨绿从门口走出。那抹墨绿不断走近，龙姬拿开烟斗放在腰间，自己也迎了上去——  
“啪！”清亮的一声脆响，只见龙姬和龙雅维持着一个奇怪的姿势——龙姬一拳打向自家大哥的脸，但龙雅反应很快地用手掌顶嬲住，两个人就在机场众人惊异的目光下维持着这个姿势。  
“其实我很想说，你至少给他打个电话吧，在那之后过了几年了？”  
“七年。”龙雅一脸欠扁地笑着，“Himeko大小姐，你那一拳的力道，是想让我破相吗？”  
“熊猫眼挺适合你的，省得在大街上祸害清纯少女。”龙姬收回拳头，把手揣在风衣口袋里，拿出一根薄荷味棒棒糖，“要吗？醒脑用的。据说思考时摄入糖分对思考有帮助。”  
“算了吧，你自己用吧。”龙雅无奈，“看来传闻你有思考时吃薄荷棒棒糖提神或者有时会靠抽烟的那些的确是空穴来风啊。”  
“果然，难怪我最近老觉得上学路上被人跟踪。”  
一个小巷里，几个手持刀、棍的青年被困在胡同中，墨绿色头发的少年和少女站在胡同口。龙雅的手伸向腰间打算掏出一支上次龙姬给自己的带毒苦无。龙姬按住了他的手，把雨伞递给了他：“你伤还没好完全对吧？”  
龙雅无奈地接过伞。确实，自己的伤仍没好完全，他还没好完全到能自嬲由作战的地步。  
“十个人。你要用妖刀？”  
“怎么可能。这种货色……”  
那十个人听到这句明显带轻蔑的话，都气愤地握好武器。  
“兄弟们上！”  
“哦！”  
龙姬一扶额：“真是，是我高估了敌人吗？怎么会派这种社会青年来和我嬲干……”她轻松闪开了一把明晃晃的小刀，伸手一把抓嬲住身后的铁质水管……  
喂喂，我知道一爱子你天生怪力，你也不用这么变嬲态吧？龙雅看着眼前的场景，额上挂下三根黑面条。  
只见龙姬发出气势磅礴的咆哮，绷带、力量扣全部一瞬间报销，身后的水管出现不自然弯曲，青年们都被吓住了：谁见过这种气势啊！  
“哐当！”  
“哗——”  
水管中涌嬲出了高压的水流喷在那十人身上。本来因为下雨而降低的气温在那一瞬仿佛又下降了不少，十个人都冻得瑟瑟发抖。龙姬双手抱起了那根粗大的铁管，狠狠向下一劈——  
那十个人稍微有些身手，都顺利躲开了，但有几个人不够快被打断了腿骨，发出刺耳的嚎叫。  
“没用的。”龙姬用龙雅从没听过的冰冷语气说道，“这里本来就是人少的地方，就算警嬲察听见了，等他们来了你们也不能说话了呢。”  
“先不说他们会不会信你们的证词。”  
“死人可是不会说话的。”  
冰凉彻骨的水宣告着他们的绝望。但绝望中的人也会因此爆发潜能，有一个人看准了这个说话的空档，突然转而捡起刀向龙雅发出攻击——  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“越前到底去哪里了？平常这种训练他一般不会缺席吧。”桃城着急地听着电话中传来“对不起，您拨打的用户暂时无法接听，请稍后再拨。”的机械音。外面可下着雨呢，Echizen，你可千万别出事。  
英郎拍拍桃城的肩膀：“先做你的训练吧，Momo。找到Ryoma的工作就交给我好了。”  
也许你会问为什么英郎不着急，因为你们别忘记岚可是被某弟控赋予了“贴身保护龙马”的命令的。关于龙马现在所在的位置、发生了什么，如果他想知道只要给岚传一条短讯就行了。  
说到岚，她那天突然就回来了，带着曾经关于自己的数据，然后一脸严肃地告诉他们，自己的生命非常有限，根据实验室的报告书，自己虽然不怕受伤，每次受伤只要没死就能迅速恢复，但每次恢复都要耗掉一天的寿命，还有自己作为人造人，会有一项特殊能力，他们早就知道岚拥有分身的能力，但报告书说，每用一次分身自己的体力就会大幅度消耗，很长时间内不能战斗。龙姬和他看着那份资料也严肃了起来。现在能做的就是让岚尽量远离战场。  
他打开手机，看到了岚的跟踪报告，忽然脸色变得很苍白。搞什么啊，越前龙马！居然一球都没有赢吗？  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“一局终。”真田镇定地背好球包，又转过头看着龙马，“比墙壁练习稍微有点价值。”他迈开步子出了网球场。  
躲在暗处的亚久津有点惊讶。那个打败了自己的小鬼居然被那个人打得毫无还手之力！他双手揣在裤袋里，似是心事重重地离开了。  
躲在另一个角落的迹部岚手拿着一台DV录着像。一旁，忍者的雪丽正在维持着幻术挡住她们两个。  
“喂，Setsura。你不在晴太身边真的可以吗？”岚压低了声音。  
“没关系，反正马上就回去了。”  
岚暂停了手中的录像，看着龙马。啊啊，好像他从来没输的那么惨过的样子……？  
那抹墨绿突然就倒下了。  
“啊，糟糕！”雪丽解除了幻术，两个小女孩冲向雨中倒下的龙马。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
龙雅转过身去，打算无视身后传来的令人牙酸的关节脱臼声。  
刚才袭嬲击龙雅的那个人被按在地上，龙姬坐在他身旁，一只腿压住他的背部，一只手抓着他的一只手臂，另一只腿用膝盖顶嬲住那人的两条腿，另一只手按着那人的后颈，全身的肌肉一紧，那人的全身关节就呈现出了超越人体极限的某种动作，伴随着让人牙酸的“咯吱”声和惨叫。她不断反复着这一动作，嘴里念叨着：“我让你偷袭，我让你偷袭，我让你偷袭……”  
直到那人叫的嗓子都哑了，龙姬才拍拍身上的水站起来，浑身上下好像缠绕着若有若无的黑气，宛如地狱使者般阴狠的眼神看着早在一旁看傻的众青年，“卡崩”“卡崩”地捏着指骨：“我今天心情不错哎~亲爱的大哥回来了嘛~所以今天有的是时间陪你们玩哦~”  
【福生英郎的“越前龙姬研究讲堂”：在赤手空拳的情况下，如果一爱子心情不好会直接一发嵌入拳把敌人镶进墙壁里当装饰品，没墙时就镶成地毯；当她心情好时会使用关节技，心情特好时可能会使用让你超越人类极限的关节技；所以各位，当你想创造“最超越人体极限”的吉尼斯纪录时请务必联系我，我会为您预约她心情最好的时间。】  
龙雅十分无奈地看着地上一个个口吐白沫全身抽嬲搐的人，拍拍龙姬的肩：“辛苦了。”  
“我完全没觉得辛苦唷~”  
不行了，这家伙黑化了……  
“话说，小家伙呢？”继续走在回家路上，龙雅问道。  
“嘛，他原本今天有比赛，关东大赛的决赛。但是呢，这个天气估计是比不了了啊。”  
“我想也是。那么他在家咯~”  
龙姬点点头：“恩~”手机突然响起，她接起电话：“moshimoshi。啊，Arashi，怎么？什么！你等等，我们马上到家了。”她面色凝重地挂下电话。  
龙雅也有了不好的预感：“是龙马的事？”  
“发烧了。那个小笨蛋，还在雨中跟人家打了一场，还输给了人家，一球都没赢，本来就淋了很久雨还受了这么大打击，所以当时就晕倒了，是岚和雪丽把他抬回来的。”  
“……”  
两个人的心情顿时低落了下来，奔向越前宅。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
不爽，真得很不爽。不但那样输给了那个立海大副部嬲长，还把自己弄病了，这副模样……龙马的耳畔一直回荡着真田毫无感情的声音。  
“一局终。”  
“比墙壁练习稍微有点价值。”  
“一局终。”  
“比墙壁练习稍微有点价值。”  
“一局终”  
……  
真田同样毫无感情的脸突然出现在眼前。  
“没有手冢在的你们是打不赢我们立海的。不，就算有也打不赢。”  
打不赢。  
打不赢，就会输。  
自己输了……  
在朦胧中他一直觉得有人在自己身边，给自己擦脸，换着额上的毛巾。有人握着自己的手在说什么，想要睁开眼，眼前只有无尽的黑暗。  
“一局终。”  
“比墙壁练习稍微有点价值。”……  
不要……  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
轻轻合上龙马的房门，兄妹俩又一次站在屋顶的天台上。  
“七年前我们也是这样呢。不过是在美国而已。”龙雅看着乌云密布的天空。  
身后发出微弱的火光。随即一股烟雾在他身边散开，龙姬压抑着咳嗽了几声，再一次把烟斗叼在嘴中。  
“喂喂，未成年人不准吸烟。”  
“你别管。”  
淡淡的红星与淡淡的烟味弥漫。龙姬再次吐出一口烟雾。她并不喜欢吸烟，只有在心情十分差或十分无聊时才会吸。这个年纪在美国的吸烟人群中其实非常正常。  
“再次约定吧。我只想看到他骄傲的表情。那种败者的样子一点不适合龙马。”龙姬说完又吸了一口烟，被呛得又咳嗽了几下。  
“……”  
“樱吹雪那边我不会管，那是你的事。有关于他的资料，你去找岚要。明天就是他选网球选手的日子，去吧。”  
“我知道。我回来的事先别告诉小家伙。”  
“明白。但当他触碰到我的底线时我一定会把他拿来当地毯。”  
“不用你说，那时我也不会妨碍你的镶嵌大业。”  
“……”  
“那，我明天一早就走。”  
“恩。”  
时隔七年，逢魔时刻再次降临。


	9. 08

输给真田果然对龙马打击很大，尽管后来烧退了，他今天部活时的球不是出界就是挂网。  
“这样可不行啊，不行啊。无聊死了，不玩啦。”桃城拿起球拍走到一边。龙马只是定定地盯着自己的手，不知道在想些什么。  
“喂，堀尾。”龙姬扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，“他今天精神怎么样？”  
“恩，今天他上课时一直没认真，老师还叫他去厕所洗把脸再回来呢。”堀尾回忆道。  
龙马依旧定定地望着自己的手掌。然后他走到河村面前，拜托河村对自己打连发的波动球。结果要么不是拍子飞出去就是没接到或者挂网。龙马压了压帽檐，收好球拍，声线低低的、还带着些许颤抖道：“我今天先回去了。”帽檐遮住他的眼睛看不见表情，龙马慢慢地走出球场。龙姬急忙跟在后面。  
走到一处没人的地方，龙马停下脚步，声线的颤抖更加明显了：“姐，不要跟在我后面。”  
“你在那里逞强些什么啊！”当龙姬喊出这句话时，龙马明显身形一震。  
“我们是姐弟对不对？你不能对其他人说的话，对自己的姐姐总能说吧。”龙姬走上前，轻轻扳过弟弟，让他面对自己，微微蹲下嬲身，比龙马的身高还要低一些。龙马依旧低着头看不清表情，但也没有反抗。龙姬摘下弟弟的帽子，看见他放大、空洞的瞳孔，在心里叹了一口气。  
龙马平时从没输过那么惨。在她的印象中，即使是小时候自己也没有赢过对方，虽然这跟男女问题有关。龙马唯一输过的人就是他们的爸爸，啊不，如果把龙雅算上的话，但他们还没有打过一场完整的比赛吧……即使他输给爸爸，起码也不会一分都拿不到，南次郎喜欢把龙马当做玩具一样，先让他接到那么一两个球再认真起来摧毁他的希望，但南次郎从来不会对龙马说“你永远赢不了我”之类的话。自己看了岚和雪丽录下来的录像，听到了真田那句话，她才意识到龙马那么受打击的原因所在。  
“比墙壁练习稍微有点价值。”  
就算是自己在惨败后听到这句话心里也一定不爽。（英郎乱入：不，如果跟你说了那句话恐怕那个网球场第二天就成废墟了。）  
“胜败乃兵家常事。”她听见自己这么说。龙马惊讶地抬头看着自己：“你怎么知道……？”  
“没有姐姐不知道的事哦，只要是和龙马有关的。”龙姬的额头轻轻碰了一下弟弟的额头，声音是从来没有过的柔和，“小时候姐姐就说过了，姐姐会魔法啦，弟弟的事姐姐都知道。”  
龙马扭过头去：“又不是小孩子了。”  
“呵。”龙姬站起身，揉乱了弟弟的头发，“你要记住，无论在哪里，都有人在关心着你。你看看，学长他们一定很担心你啊。我们的龙马从来都是一脸‘跟我打你再过一百年吧’的表情然后说‘MADAMADADANE’，这个表情可不是我认识的龙马呢。”  
“……”  
“走吧，我们回家。”  
“恩。”  
英郎这回都没有再和自家青梅竹马走在一起，很识空气地退到离姐弟俩10米远的地方独自走着。夕阳把三个人的影子拉得很长。或者说四个人也可以，岚也在20多米左右出执行跟踪任务。  
过了一会儿，龙马犹豫着开了口：“……姐姐？”  
“怎么？”  
“……昨天……大哥……是不是……算了，错觉吧。”他小声嘀咕着。  
差点穿帮了喂！她觉得自己忽视他们兄弟三人的羁绊。自家大哥在身边，怎么可能感觉不到呢？但是龙雅还不能陪你啊，抱歉，龙马。等我们把一切都搞定，擦干净了那片你翱翔的天空，如果那时我们还活着……三个人再一起打网球吧……想到那种可能性她的拳头不觉握紧，指甲陷入了手掌中。  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“今天的部活一爱子没来喵~小不点知道为什么吗~”菊丸挂在了龙马身上。  
龙马一如既往地甩掉猫猫：“很重诶英二前辈。”  
“真可惜啊，原本我发现了一家甜品店想请英二前辈和一爱学嬲姐去的。”桃城抓抓后脑勺，“可惜啊。”  
“那就我们两个去呗~momo请客喵~小不点也来吧喵~”  
“诶——momo学长请客，可以。”龙马很配合地点点头。  
“你不可以这样啊越前！”桃城哭诉着自己钱包的血泪史，菊丸在一旁捣着乱，龙马也开心地落井下石。  
“呐呐，恢复正常了呢，小不点。”菊丸压低声音道。桃城也看着开心的龙马，点点头。真是太好了啊，越前。  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
立海综合病院——  
龙姬推开了病房的门。原本热闹的病房一下安静下来，大约有七八个人，惊疑地看着眼前还穿着青学制嬲服的龙姬。  
“青学的校服，你是……？”一个光头的男生看着她。龙姬不予理会，只是看着病床上坐着的那个紫蓝色头发的少年。少年看到她愣了一下，显然没想到她会来。  
“青春学园3年6组，越前龙姬。我和你们部嬲长是朋友，来看望他的。”龙姬一本正经地报上名字，“Seichi，如果你现在不方便的话我在门口等等好了。”  
幸村精市微笑着摇摇头：“不，没事，你进来吧一爱子。”随即转向他的部员们，“你们是不是也该回家做作业了？赤也，我话说在前面，如果你的英语不及格我可是不会把部嬲长的位子传给你的哦，我可不需要一个随时可能被学校开除的继任者。”  
那个海带头的少年一惊，连忙说：“明白了，部嬲长。”  
众立海部员也鱼贯而出。真田与幸村道了别也准备离开时，龙姬忽然身形一晃挡在他面前。  
好快。即使是剑道世家的真田都没看清这个刚才离他起码有六七步远的少女的动作。  
“立海大附属的真田玄一郎对吧。”她直视着戴着黑色鸭舌帽的少年，“我有话和你说，请暂时留下，不会耽误你多少时间。”真田点点头，留了下来。  
房门被关上了。  
“一爱子，你认识玄一郎？”幸村带着些许惊讶地问。  
“算是。”  
“我不认识你。”真田面无表情地说道。  
“你应该见过我弟弟吧。青学一年级的越前龙马。”  
真田点点头：“啊。”他略微打量了一下面前的少女，确实和那个一年级生很像。  
“你和他打过一场对吧。我的朋友正好看到了。”  
“对。”真田的话依旧那么简短。其实他大概知道少女的用意，哪里会有不疼弟弟的姐姐呢？自己那天的话对于一个12岁的孩子来说确实稍微重了点，少女应该是在生自己的气吧。他便开口：“我知道，越前肯定很难过，但是如果这关他都过不了，他就没有在网坛发展的空间了……”  
“我不是这个意思。”龙姬望向窗外，深吸一口气，“龙马会打第一单打。我请求你打第一单打，行吗？”  
“……！”真田吃了一惊，他以为龙姬是希望自己不要和自家弟弟再打的意思。难道她希望自己放水……？  
“不是叫你放水让他赢你，真田君。我希望你能全力以赴，用最好的状态与他打。龙马，是要站在网坛巅峰的人。”琥珀色的眼睛坚定地看着真田，真田似乎很吃惊她会这么说，“他必须要过这一关，拜托了，真田君，无论如何请全力以赴。”  
“你不这么说我也会这么做。立海大三连霸没有死角。”真田站起身，“但是我还是要说——”  
“——你是个非常负责任的姐姐。”  
说完这句话，真田走到门口打开房门。龙姬笑了笑，转过身：“但是呀真田君，最后赢的一定是我弟弟。”龙马，除了南次郎以外，绝对不会给一个对手赢两次。  
“我拭目以待。”  
房门再次关上。  
幸村轻笑道：“还是那么弟控啊，一爱子。”  
“那是当然。精市你是独生子女吧，所以没有这种感受呢。”  
“但是两年前那时，我的确有过自己不是独生子女的错觉。”幸村看看窗外的蓝天，“我们几个那时就跟亲兄弟姐妹一样不是吗？”  
“啊。”  
晴姨妈，你走了后，一切都不一样了。  
“我遇到的最好的老师就是晴桑了。是她告诉我，每个人都有自己的风格，无论是什么事。”幸村怀念地说道，“也就是那时，她发现了我在打网球时的精神力非常好，我才能打出现在这种风格的网球。”  
“无论什么球都能击回，好像无所不能，让对手逐渐害怕与你对视，发生强烈的精神痉嬲挛，好像被灭掉了五感一样。”龙姬微微一笑，“真是的，我宁可跟侑士都不要跟你打。”  
“呵，是嘛。”  
“病怎么样了，要做手术吗？”  
“恩，一周后，关东大赛那天。”  
“恕我那天不能陪了，估计侑士也来不了。”  
“没事。”  
龙姬拿出一颗苹果，拿出一把水果刀削着皮：“多补充维生素，部嬲长先生。”  
“那还真是多谢。”幸村看着对方熟练地刀法，苹果皮宛如一朵花儿，一直都没有断，“你在这里待这么久，你家那位福生君不会吃醋吗？”  
“怎么你们一个个都这样？”龙姬手一抖，苹果皮差点断了。  
“听说你们都在交往了？”  
“不，精市，你从哪里听到的传言？”  
“忍足君可是说，你们两个几乎寸步不离……”  
“很好。”龙姬从牙齿间迸出几个词，“我记住你了，侑士。”她把苹果切成几个小块，递给幸村，“还有听到黑叶前辈的消息吗？我到处都查不到她啊。”  
幸村的笑容突然消失了，他摇摇头：“Sa~不知道啊。黑叶前辈就跟人间蒸发了一样。不过，我倒是有听说她结婚了。”  
城山黑叶，也是加琳晴的学生之一，可以说是年龄最大的。从小出生在城山本家，城山家族是一个世家大族，黑叶一直就想拜托城山家的控制。她学网球是因为家里人说要有一点高雅的气质，所以才让她去的。才学了一年又被强迫转学高尔夫。他们一直都很同情那位前辈。黑叶会被嬲逼婚这件事也是必然发生的，不管怎么说，黑叶这种上层社会的孩子从一出生时一生的路其实就安排好了，她何尝不想挣脱，但是她能吗？  
两个人的手机突然同时响了。他们打开手机，是一条短讯，两人的都一模一样：  
很久没见了，真对不起，一直没联系你们。我把你们当做我的亲弟弟、亲妹妹一样，比我自己的弟弟都要亲，因为只有你们才是真心对我好。但是我受不了了，中国一句话叫做“宁为玉碎，不为瓦全”不是吗？知道你们会阻拦我，所以当你们看到这条短讯时，我大概已经不在这个世界上了……永别。城山黑叶绝笔  
“搞什么鬼！黑叶前辈！”龙姬连忙拨打起那个号码，但都只有繁忙的嘟嘟声。  
嘟什么嘟，嘟你妹啊！龙姬正准备发作，幸村也担心地想要下床却被她按了回去：“病人就给我好好休息啊！”她跑出了病房，却听到一些护士凑在电视前说什么：“好可怜啊……”“居然从那里跳下来了……”  
她心升一丝不好的预感，扒嬲开人群，看到了新闻联播上，赫然是一栋大厦，一些白大褂的医生在那里忙着什么，主持人一脸严肃道：“死者是20岁的樱吹雪黑叶，据获悉，是城山家族本家的长女，半年前嫁给樱吹雪财团的老板樱吹雪彦吕，背景这栋大厦属于樱吹雪财团，疑似夫妻家庭暴力后妻子跳楼自杀……”  
樱吹雪……彦吕？黑叶前辈……  
她回忆起他们曾吃完饭后坐在一起，黑叶一身舞女打扮，双手执扇给他们表演美丽的舞蹈，铃铛声非常悦耳。黑叶前辈一直都在说，她要拜托城山家的控制……  
你做到了，黑叶前辈。  
手机再次响了，是忍足的电话。他们两个严肃地讨论着刚刚看到的新闻。  
“侑士，你等着看吧。”她挂了电话回到病房。幸村询问地看着她，她沉重地摇摇头。  
“……你在想什么我大概知道，别太冲动，一爱子。”幸村是唯一一个知道自己建立帮派要帮老师报仇的人。他也同样清楚，与黑叶关系最好的就是她一爱子。  
“我、要、灭、了、那、个、人、渣。”她一字一句地说。  
你成功地碰到我的底线了，樱吹雪。  
“这下你阻止我也没用了，Ryoga。”


End file.
